Saffie's BDay Contest
by Safaia Bara
Summary: I'm trying my hand at a contest...let's see how I do!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Minna! 3

Okay, so I thought it was high time for me to create a contest for you guys. This idea popped into my head and the stupid plot bunny won't leave me alone- so here we go.

I wanted to try something a bit…different than other competitions I've seen. Here are the criteria:

Must be a Songfic One-shot. Song must be from the country genre [I know this may be a major setback for some of you- but this is a _challenge_; if you get stuck (can't think of a song or don't know if your song is valid) PM me and I'll try to help (send me an _extremely_ vague description of the plot and I'll try to think of a few songs you can use)]

Rating must be K-T (No horror or character deaths please)

Must be over 1,500 words

Pairings: K/I and/or P/R

Review this chapter with your song of choice please; I will post a new chapter for every three entries posted so you can all read them.

Grammar and spelling must be at least adequate if not amazing

Deadline for entering the contest is 11:59 PM on Friday, January 22, 2010

It _is_ a lot of rules and I'm sorry…I'm just very particular about my work. ^.^;

Deadline: 11:59 PM on Saturday, February 27, 2010 (the day before my birthday) (Tardiness is unacceptable!! ^.^)

Winner will be honored in my next fic (I plan on writing my own fic in this style after the contest is over)

Good luck! (P.S- This contest will be deleted after the winner is chosen (Challenges are not allowed on FF...)

*SB*


	2. Chapter 2

Saffie's B-Day Challenge Part II

Okay guys, so here's an update for you:

Entry deadline is still February 27th before 11:59PM, but participants must tell me their song choice by 11:59PM on February 21st

Entries so far:

Author, Song:

DragonTamer94, "Breathe" by Taylor Swift

Essence of Gold, "Crazier" by Taylor Swift

Kitty Kat K.O., "_____________________" by Taylor Swift

-Cynical-Wolf-Sorceress-, "For These Times" by Martina McBride

sakuuya, "You Never even Called Me By My Name" by David Allen Coe

Anonymous, "Every Mile A Memory" by Dierks Bently

FireWolf12, "_____________________" by ________

GoldenDragon326, "_____________________" by ________

Let me know when you think of a song- there is less than a month left until the deadline! Contact me with any questions.

And as for the reward- it can be one of two things:

A shout out in the A/N of my fic, or have a character of theirs make an appearance (you must supply me with all information on your OC, i.e. name, species, looks...)

*SB*


	3. Chapter 3

Saffie's B-Day Challenge Part III

Another update:

Entry deadline in still February 27th before 11:59PM, and participants must tell me their song choice by February 21st

Entries so far:

Author: Song:

DragonTamer94 "Breathe" by Taylor Swift

Essence of Gold "Crazier" by Taylor Swift

-Cynical-Wolf-Sorceress- "For These Times" by Martina McBride

sakuuya "You Never even Called Me By My Name" by David Allen Coe

Anonymous "Every Mile A Memory" by Dierks Bentley

FireWolf12 "Trying to Stop Your Leaving" by Dierks Bentley

Kitty Kat K.O. "_____________________" by Taylor Swift

GoldenDragon326 "_____________________" by ________

Don't forget, the deadline is coming up soon- I NEED your song choices by the end of the week or you're disqualified!

*SB*


	4. Chapter 4

Saffie's B-Day Challenge Part IV

Finale

Yes, yes. I know. You all want to kill me- I'll even supply the shotguns. I'm really sorry, I've been buried in school (even now, I'm taking an online summer course) and looking for a new job. All of my fics are suffering for it. Plus, My parents and I are trying to have a yard sale, so I've been rummaging through 20 odd years of junk to get rid of.

I know it's not really am excuse, but I want to make sure you guys know that I haven't been shirking on my responsibilities as a fan fiction author.

Anyway, on with the results:

Second runner up-

_For These Times_ by -Cynical-Wolf-Sorceress-

First runner up-

_Learning to Fly_ by Essence of Gold

And the winner is-

_Just Another Picture to Burn_ by Kitty Kat K.O.

Congratulations. This was really hard, and I was shocked at how good some of these were. The winner was based on song choice, plot, grammar and spelling, and creativity.

Again, I apologize for the three month delay. Kitty Kat K.O., please contact me about what you want for your prize.

Thank you all. See you guys later!

*SB*


End file.
